partners in crime
by minimonkey12
Summary: what happens when general grievous is left in charge of the Sith's key to dominating the Galaxy? strange occurrences and hilarious misadventures that's what! please review!
1. Chapter 1

**please review**

_**Chapter 1: the babysitter**_

**The malevolence was in the outer rim after a long fight with three republic battle cruisers.**

**Maintenance droids were hard at work in the engine room, where the ship had taken most of the damage. The commander of the ship for who the battle droids referred to as general grievous was currently residing on the bridge.**

**On the bridge stood a tall yet elderly man who emitted an air of authority nobody dared to question not even the general **

**"****Grievous our last attack has left us crippled quite severely" spoke the elderly man named count Dooku.**

**"****My lord the only reason that we are left like this as we are now is because these pathetic heaps of scrap can't follow even the simplest of orders!" the general spat back with an awful lot of venom in his words. The count walked over to him and slapped him as hard as he could across the face.**

**Every droid stopped what they were doing. This was going to be good. **

**"****Do not take your anger out on me, if you have a problem contact lord Sidious!" Dooku said bitterly.**

**Grievous stood there; motionless it was taking all his will-power supress his rage and control himself. He turned around and started to walk to the other side of the bridge. As he did that and things returned to normal, a lady clad in a dark cloak entered the bridge.**

**"****Master I have returned from my mission" said the cloaked figure**

**"****Very good my apprentice! See grievous you should take a page outta Ventress' book!" said Dooku mockingly towards grievous. Grievous stood there trying to cope with his rage suddenly something fell on him which made him fall to the ground. Dooku and Ventress turned around and looked at what had hit him. Their eyes widened when they realized what it was. Before they could truly react grievous, in his rage threw the object into a battle droid.**

**"****GRIEVOUS!" they both shouted as he continued his journey to the object with lightsaber in hand. he was about to slice it into three equal pieces when his lightsaber was intercepted only by dooku's quick reflexes. When this happened grievous quickly withdrew his lightsaber and for the first time actually looked at the object that had hit him. **

**As he looked upon the object he realized that it was no object but a child! A little girl no more than six wearing a black dress that reached her knees. "Ventress call for a medical droid immediately!" snapped count Dooku.**

**In the infirmary, **

**The girl came too after four days in a coma. When she opened her eyes she panicked she didn't know where she was or anything. When the medical droid came in to check on its patient, it was greeted with a sharp implement pointed at its head. "please ma'am" begged the droid "for your own safety please remain in the bed you are not in good condition"**

**"****Where am I?" shouted the girl angrily**

**"****You are on board the Malevolence ma'am" replied the droid**

**"****What's the Malevolence?!" shouted the girl not lowering the implement one inch.**

**The malevolence is a separatist battle cruiser commanded by the great general grievous" the droid replied unfazed by the threat before it. Before the Q and A could go on any further two B-1 battle droids walked in and grabbed the girl by the arms and dragged her to the bridge. On the bridge she was greeted by the sight of more battle droids at the consoles keeping the ship intact.**

**"****Sir the prisoner has awakened" said one of the droids to grievous he then ordered the droids to leave them they replied only with "Roger, Roger".**

**As grievous started one of his usual coughing fits he turned around to look at the prisoner "so you finally came to" the girl stood there motionless in his presence as silent as the grave when grievous didn't get an answer he extended one of his Lightsabers and pointed it at the girls face. She fell down, trying desperately to get back on her feet. Grievous grabbed her left leg and pulled her back. She screamed bloody murder all the while grievous was laughing. It was then that Dooku interfered and grabbed grievous' arm forcing him to let go. The girl, now back on her feet had tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Count Dooku approached the girl who by now was starting to cry from the bruise that was starting to appear on her ankle. "What's your name? He asked with kindness tightly coiled around each of his words. S-s-y-y-ana the girl stuttered. "Well Syana welcome aboard the malevolence" replied Dooku. "Ventress, make sure she stays here on the bridge and make sure she stays safe! I must contact my master immediately" and with that he walked out of the bridge. Syana stood there watching the droids go about their routines when she suddenly felt the courage to ask a question "what are those things on your belt?" Ventress looked down at her belt "it's called a lightsaber" she replied as she took one off her belt and extended the blade. Suddenly a droid came crashing through into the bridge. "General count Dooku requests your presence right away!" grievous just pushed it aside as he stormed of down the hallway coughing.**

**In the comm room was a hologram of lord Sidious. "Nice to see you general" he spoke. "Moving on, I have reviewed the blood sample that count Dooku has sent me and quite frankly I'm stunned!" what is so surprising about the girl's blood if I may ask?" replied the general. "This child possesses the largest amount of medi-chlorians I have ever countered it even surpasses Skywalkers!" at this both Dooku and Grievous' eyes widened and stared at each other. "B-but how is that even possible?!" stuttered Dooku. "I don't know the only conclusion that I can come to is that she is the embodiment of the force" Sidious replied "general grievous I trust that you will take care of her" at this grievous let out a coughing fit and slammed his fist against the wall. After he recovered from his little coughing fit he continued "this is outrageous! Why should I have to baby-sit this child?!" at this remark both Dooku and Sidious gave him a look that said: if you refuse then you're going to be scrap! At this he backed down. "Master" said Dooku if I may ask what was her medi-chlorian count?" "It was just over eight million" he replied, at this Dooku's eyes looked like they were about to launch themselves from their sockets. "And one more thing before we end our conversation-the Jedi must never find out about her!" and with that said the hologram disappeared.**

**Grievous was skulking on the bridge; he hated the idea of baby-sitting! Syana was still on the bridge. She was looking out into the deep reaches of space. It was then that Dooku decided to speak up: "Syana I have discussed the situation with my master and he believes that you should be in the care of general grievous" at this both grievous and Syana looked at him. Grievous just sighed and turned away while Syana was still looking at Dooku. "Are you insane?! He tried to kill me!" she snapped. The Count merely responded with his usual stony gaze.**

**And so the adventures of grievous' baby-sitting job began!**

**To be continued (I hope! ^-^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: reinforcments**

**The malevolence was now fully functional and the ion cannon was primed and ready for battle. Grievous and Syana were on the bridge when an unexpected transmission came through: general we are in desperate need of re-enforcements! Cried out a droid before it was cut down by a that point the transmission was lost and the general let out a fearsome roar out of his vocaliser, which caught Syana off guard and made her jump. "WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?!" screamed grievous in his little hissy-fit for which he was renowned for. His eyes were as cold as ice yet ablaze with fire. This was a mood in which anything or anyone near him was in danger of his wrath. You, droids! Boomed grievous as he pointed at the terrified droids flying the ship. Set a course for Felucia immediately! Roger, roger! They replied as they activated the hyperdrive.**

**On Felucia, the droid armies were all but depleted. Only three thousand were left standing and operational holding what little ground they could against the republic. As a shuttle landed in CIS territory, the commanding droid leader greeted a very angry if not homicidally insane general grievous who was NOT happy followed closely but little Syana. "What's the situation lieutenant?" growled grievous with eyes that were like daggers thirsting for blood (or droid oil in this case).**

**"****Sir" replied the droid "the republic has taken out our main defences as well as tunnelled under our defences"**

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield…**

**General Kenobi our spies have spotted general grievous as well as a little girl that is possibly a hostage sir! Reported captain Rex. Good work Rex! Replied general Kenobi "Anakin see if you and Ahsoka can find any way to rescue that child" said Kenobi "yes master I'll see what I can do" replied Anakin. "Master? Said Ahsoka why would grievous have a child tag along behind him? It doesn't make sense" Anakin looked at Ahsoka as she did the same. Well either way we have to rescue that child! She's in grave danger! Stated Kenobi Generals! Cried a clone trooper the enemy is moving! **

**Take positions! Ordered another trooper. The other troopers did so without hesitating one second. The droids started their attack by launching shrapnel into enemy territory striking down many clones. At this point what was left of the clones proceeded in advancing on the droid army. "So I guess this is where the fun begins!" chuckled Ahsoka as she ran out onto the battlefield, lightsaber extended. "Ah, will that padawan of yours EVER learn patience, Anakin?" asked Kenobi the only reply that he got from Skywalker was a smug smile that he knew all too well.**

**Ah sir the enemy is cutting us down too quickly we cannot hold this defence much longer! Stated a droid to general grievous. Grievous replied by ripping out its circuits. Suddenly from out of nowhere Skywalker and Kenobi appeared. Grievous! Cried out Syana. The fearsome general span around, lightsabers blazing. Bring it on Jedi slime! He shouted as he preceded his attack on the Jedi. While the fight between grievous and the two Jedi raged on, Syana ran away from it all until her lungs and legs were on fire. In the distance she could hear the sounds of war and destruction as it rang through her ears then a thought had occurred to her: where the hell was she? She was lost and she knew it. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
